Emociones Traicioneras
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Ellos susurran en voz baja... Se encuentra en desventaja... Este es el finαl originαl de lα historiα y en mi opinión el más lindo… Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy VaNisH oF DaRk y heme aquí con otra historia jeje... Esta vez es un SasuSaku!! Con toques de drama debo decir y bueno para que entiendan la historia les explicaré... Cada que ven (... Vocal...) es un cambio de escena y si ponen atención descubrirán de que se trata.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece (TTTT) ya que de ser así Sasuke hubiera vuelto a Konoha con Sakura o se hubiera enamorado de mí... (Se vale soñar)

**Summary: **Ellos susurran en voz baja... Se encuentra en desventaja... Ella no es insensible... ¿Débil? siempre lo ha sido, y se odia por eso... Él se fue... Pero ya no le aflige más... Al fin, está de vuelta... Los tonos negro y carmesí predominaban... Distante, superior, orgulloso... No quería sentirse vulnerable... Amargas lágrimas surcan su rostro... Un sueño... te amo... y siempre estaré a tu lado...

"_**Emociones Traicioneras"**_

_**Por: **__VaNisH oF DaRk_

-_Quiero… que… sepas…-_ tosió, la sangre era demasiado espesa –_que… yo…- _la mirada jade comenzaba a apagarse.

-_shh!- _puso un dedo en sus labios –_ya me lo dirás después…-_ soltó no muy convencido de sus palabras.

_-Noooo… yo…- _gimió de dolor y se desmayó.

(... a...)

Los párpados le pesan, está consciente pero no puede abrir los ojos aunque tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. No se mueve, su piel se sensibiliza y su oído se agudiza; atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Ningún sonido, solamente el viento.

Puede sentir el frío bajo sus pies, sin duda está descalza. Ella sabe que no está segura.

_**Angustia.**_

Abre sus ojos delicadamente casi con parsimonia. La luz es cegadora, parpadea varias veces y espera a que sus ojos se acostumbren. Se ve en una sala un tanto oscura rodeada de personas enmascaradas, esta siendo observada por todos los allí presentes.

_Pero, ¿quiénes son ellos y por qué le resultan tan familiares? _No puede ver sus rostros sin embargo su presencia es tan conocida.

Ellos susurran en voz baja, sus voces suenan tan imperceptibles, si cierra los ojos no se daría cuenta de que están ahí, pero lo están. Y lo sabe.

_**Indiferencia.**_

_Regla 25: … no debe mostrar emociones… _Trata de poner cara de póker pero no lo logra, ella no es insensible, siempre ha sido _débil… débil, _se puede hacer algo.

_¡¿Cómo podía ella lograr algo así en un momento como ese?! _Seguramente aquel que inventó esa estúpida norma tenía la misma variedad de emociones que un cucurucho de azúcar puede mostrar.

Ella jamás ha sido inexpresiva más bien es un libro abierto a cualquiera… aunque la mayoría de las veces lo considera una virtud, en este momento no es su mejor carta…

_**Temor.**_

Pero hubo algo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Algo que ella no había notado. Habían retirado las caretas mostrando uno a uno su rostro.

_¡¿Pero qué…?! _No podía ser, debía estar alucinando… Eran ellos sus amigos, su única familia; pero es que no parecían ser ellos.

Sus caras deformadas en una sádica mueca de insana locura.

No quiere que se note lo cohibida que se encuentra, intenta parecer indiferente, pero nota su corazón desbocado y sus manos sudorosas… No durará por 

mucho tiempo así. Ellos la conocen, algunos mejor de lo que ella se conoce… Se da cuenta, realmente se encuentra en desventaja.

_**Desespero.**_

Les pregunta que hacen en ese sitio y que les sucede, pero no obtiene respuesta, a pesar de que la miran fijamente sólo siguen murmurando ignorándola.

Ella sigue preguntando, pero ellos sólo la observan; queda paralizada por la intensidad de sus miradas y sólo consigue murmurar cosas incoherentes.

Es como si fuera una sombra, sin voz ni voto… Ellos se muestran serios al finalizar de cuchichear, sus ojos vacíos como si carecieran de alma

Jamás pensó encontrarse con esa indiferencia, que sólo pertenecía a una persona, él. En los ojos de los presentes también hay juicio._ Siguen mirando como si fuera la culpable, culpable ¡¿de qué?! _

No recuerda haber actuado en contra de sus intereses, ni siquiera una vez.

_**Odio.**_

Cierra los ojos con pesadez, tratando de sumergirse nuevamente en la oscuridad ya que sólo así conseguirá vislumbrar _La cálida luz de esperanza, _su salvación, pero no descubre nada. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza buscando la salida de su pesadilla.

El nudo de su garganta se torna más pesado y un escozor entra en sus ojos _¡¿porqué tiene que ponerse a llorar en ese momento?! _El grito que desgarra su garganta jamás se oye…

Se está quebrando es _frágil_, a pesar de todos sus entrenamientos y esfuerzos siempre seguirá siendo _débil… _Y se odia por eso.

_**Tristeza.**_

Lo único que desea es que una persona aparezca para confortarla pero sabe que no será así. Él se fue. Desapareció de su vida, dejándola sola cuando ella le confesó su sentir.

_-¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?!- _sus lágrimas rodaban libremente _-¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa! Ahora lo entiendo bien- _muchas de ellas terminaron en el suelo _–Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas…- _intentó dar un paso al frente_ –Para mí… ¡será lo mismo que estar sola!-_

_-A partir de ahora… un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros-_

_-¡Yo…!-_finalmente avanzó hacia él_- ¡Yo te amo mucho! ¡Si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no lo lamentarás! Cada día será la diversión, nosotros definitivamente seremos felices. ¡Haría todo por ti! ¡Tan sólo por favor…! ¡Quédate aquí…! Te ayudaré con tu venganza. ¡Haré algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Tan sólo por favor…! ¡Quédate aquí…!- _las lágrimas no cesaban de rodar por sus mejillas_- ¡conmigo! Pero si no quieres quedarte… ¡Llévame contigo!_

_-Realmente eres una molestia- _se giró hacia ella con una indescifrable sonrisa, a lo que ella se sorprendió y observó como él daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

_-¡No te vayas!- _corrió hacia él, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que escuchara sus palabras y se detuviera -_¡Si lo haces gritaré!- _con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de ella, congelando sus movimientos por la impresión.

un triste viento soplaba elevando las hojas a su alrededor –_Gracias-_

Trató de odiarlo y aún así lo buscó. Y él trató de matarla... pero ella todavía lo ama.

_**Mentira.**_

Él, al que sólo veía en sueños y que era aquél que la amaba como nadie jamás lo había hecho; el que en sus noches de entrega le decía con ternura infinita _te amo _y que le desgarraba el alma al darse cuenta de su ensoñación.

Y ella se excusaba diciendo que al menos en sus sueños era correspondida y que eran felices juntos… que _ingenua_. Tan sólo pensar el hecho de que él la llegase a amar, arrancaba una sonrisa de la persona más fría.

Eso le dolía, le estrujaba el corazón ¿_Acaso realmente se necesita uno para poder vivir?_, sin embargo ella continuaba sobreviviendo con base en sus _patéticas ilusiones_ cada que la cruda realidad aparecía ante sus ojos.

Cansada de vivir en el engaño, pero no por parte de los demás sino de sí misma… Sacude la cabeza como queriendo desaparecer sus sentimientos de debilidad y abre los ojos con una mirada que no da paso a la duda.

Como si ésta nunca hubiese existido en ella.

_**Fortaleza.**_

Es entonces cuando lo ve al fin, de pie frente a ella con esa expresión impasible, seria, orgullosa y arrogante, siempre con esa clara muestra de superioridad; hacia ella, hacia todos.

Pero no va a sucumbir, esta vez ha decidido enfrentarse a la realidad, a esa que se muestra frente a ella a pesar de que no está muy segura de que sea real, pero lo sea o no, lo hará. Y sabe que lo logrará. Ya lo ha dicho y no se retractará. No esta vez.

Le muestra claramente en su mirada dulce y segura, que no está asustada, ya no. Él con superioridad y arrogancia la observa fijamente esperando que ella tímida le rehúya la mirada. Pero su espera es en vano.

Sus labios se curvan en una imperceptible sonrisa a la par que dice _Hmp! Molestia… _Eso es tan típico de él, ella no reacciona.

Baja la mirada. Se encuentra rodeada de gente pero se sabe más sola que nunca… y nota, por fin ha aceptado la realidad, ha caído en cuenta de que siempre estuvo sola y que siempre será así.

Pero ya no le aflige más…

_¿Qué sucede…? _Nota como él se mueve hacia ella y como la escena pierde luz.

_**Debilidad.**_

Con los ojos entornados a causa de la oscuridad percibe el movimiento de sus amigos… Se queda estática, no piensa huir. Repentinamente siente como algo cálido recorre su rostro, se lleva la mano a la mejilla _una lágrima… _Todo aquello que se prometió minutos antes cayó por la borda, ya no puede contenerse.

Percibe como se le escapa de las manos y es ahora cuando ve toda su vida frente a sus ojos, sus tristezas, cóleras, sus alegrías, decepciones, metas, deseos, sueños y sus recuerdos. Desde que llegó al mundo hasta ese momento. _¡Cuan rápido se esfuma la vida…!_

Los momentos vividos junto a su verdadera familia, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos elegidos. Sus progenitores ya no están a su lado, pero quedan sus amigos, fue por eso que no se sintió sola después de la pérdida.

Ella no quiere perderlos, no puede dejarse perder y aunque la cálida luz la rodea, ella no puede evitar luchar para regresar a la oscuridad que la atemoriza… Sabe que la están esperando, escucha sus voces anhelantes suplicándole su vuelta…

La necesitan, en realidad la necesitan. Una oleada de felicidad le inunda el corazón, y se esfuerza. Debe volver, debe conseguirlo. Después de todo ella no los dejará solos… ellos son su debilidad.

_Te… Te amo._

Y vuelve la oscuridad.

De nuevo junto a ellos, los que la esperan… se deja caer de rodillas… levanta la vista y se encuentra con sus caras. Ya no están deformadas, ya no tienen máscaras, vuelven a ser los mismos y la miran con una sincera sonrisa en sus rostros…

Lágrimas de felicidad escapan de sus orbes jade, ellos la observan con cariño incluso él, y cada uno le tiende la mano como apoyo esperando que ella se levante… Sonríe con ternura y seca sus húmedas mejillas.

Se ríe quedamente al darse cuenta.

Al fin.

Está de vuelta.

No por mucho tiempo, ni en el lugar que ella esperaba… pero lo está.

(... e...)

Dos jóvenes y una mujer con semblante desolado miran el lacerado cuerpo de una chica recostada en una camilla de hospital.

-_Dígame…- _su mirada zafira clavada en el suelo _-… ¿cuánto tardará… en despertar?- _

_-Ella… está en coma…- _se lamentó la mejor médico, la mujer rubia –_No sabemos cuando despertará…-_mirando a la joven con el dolor de una madre…

-_¡¿Pero… ella… despertará, cierto…?!- _trata de no perder la esperanza. La mujer lo miró con compasión, cuando iba a responder fue interrumpida…

-_Lo hará…- _sus orbes azabache mostrando una ternura que jamás pareció existir en ellos –…_Ella es fuerte-_

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero asintieron confiando en sus palabras.

_Un mes después._

Pipipipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Un par de ojos negros como el ébano se abren con desesperación e impotencia _-¡Enfermera!- _no puede hacer más que gritar… -_¡Auxilio, se muere….!-_

-_Rápido… desfibrilador… - _

_-Despejen…- _

_-Una vez más…-_

-¡_No te mueras! ¡No me dejes! Te necesito…. ¡Vuelve!- _las lágrimas caen como cascadas sin poder detenerlas. No permitirá que se vaya.

–_Te… te amo…-_ Ella no lo dejará… como lo hicieron los demás.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

_-Despejen…-_

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

No pudo soportar la presión y negando la realidad, se desmayó.

(... i...)

_-Signos vitales estables…- _dijo la enfermera marchándose.

Eso fue lo primero que sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo zarandeado y que una molesta voz lo llamaba…

_¡Idiota! ¡Levántate…! _Fue entonces cuando despertó.

-_¿Qué sucedió?- _gritó escandalosamente como solía ser. _Idiota. _

_-Si estaba desmayado, ¡¿Cómo habría de saberlo?!_

-_Mmm… yo que sé- _respondió algo inseguro -_Ya… Ya esta bien… ¿verdad?-_

Ambos la miraron. Seguía dormida, tan tranquila que parecía… _Eso no. _Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento.

-suspiró pesadamente, era el único que comprendía el sentir de sus amigos. Ella siempre lo amó, aún cuando él los traicionó al marcharse y llegó a pensar que nunca sería correspondida pero, él… la amaba demasiado, desde siempre; sólo que jamás lo dijo… La estaba protegiendo de sus enemigos…

Estaba arrepentido de no hacérselo saber antes. Hubiera podido dejar su venganza por ella, pero sentía que necesitaba liberar su corazón para estar con ella. Y si la llevaba consigo ella correría peligro…

Por eso la dejó aquella noche.

Mientras el chico de ojos zafiro era feliz por ambos, sabía que cuando ella despertase, él no perdería el tiempo y que ella lo aceptaría… Los quería tanto al fin y al cabo él era su mejor amigo y ella su mejor amiga… su hermanita. _Ellos realmente merecían ser felices._

-_Ella volverá…- _le tocaba al de mirada zafira dar palabras de aliento ahora. –_Tenlo por seguro…- _dijo con una sonrisa, las miradas se cruzaron, gratitud, y se dio un entendimiento sin palabras. Luego se marchó.

Él se quedo sentado en un sofá junto a la camilla, ya recuperado del susto vivido. La mirada de tristeza infinita completamente perdida… se dejó llevar por un ligero sueño, hacía días que no descansaba bien.

Había caído en la seducción de Morfeo…

Su sueño le mostraba el deseo de su corazón, él junto a su familia, sus futuros hijos y esposa. Rebozaba de felicidad, pero todo cambió repentinamente… Los tonos negro y carmesí predominaban…

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y parpadeo varias veces convenciéndose de que la pesadilla había terminado…

Se distrajo un momento y enfocó la vista hacía ella… Pudo notar como ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño y sus parpados comenzaban a temblar.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, intentando ver a pesar de la mala iluminación y como no; si era de noche… Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad examinando la habitación. Él la notó reparar en el florero y en el oso de peluche.

Al voltear el rostro sus preciosos orbes jade se abrieron con sorpresa, él estaba sentado en un sofá al lado de su cama, no veía su rostro; pero él sí veía el de ella, la cual sólo percibía su respiración tranquila e imperceptible.

Sonrío para sí, seguramente ella pensaría que él estaba dormido. _Veremos como actúa _pensó con malicia.

Ella no sabía que estaba siendo observada… por él.

Casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos… sabía que ella lo veía tan alcanzable en ese momento, pero sólo era distante, superior, orgulloso, tan él. Como deseo que ella no lograra romper esa barrera, no quería sentirse vulnerable… pero finalmente ella lo consiguió.

Ella se levantó, el cerró los ojos rápidamente al notarla acercarse tratando de reprimir inútilmente los gemidos que le provocaba el dolor; de repente ella guardó silencio.

Ella le susurró al oído _Te amo… siempre estaré a tu lado…_ le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y le besó, luego se separó de él y se alejó. Él sintió un hoyo en el estómago al escuchar sus pasos alejarse... Esperó a que ella volviera, pero su impaciencia le ganó.

Abrió los ojos, estaba molesto pero lo olvidó cuando percibió que ella no se encontraba en el recinto. La buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. No podía haber desaparecido, no con la gravedad de sus heridas.

De repente todo se desvaneció y comenzó a transformarse, ésta vez no aparecieron tonos carmesí pero si matices oscuros...

(... o...)

El ronroneo de voces cansadas y melancólicas lo hizo recuperar la conciencia. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se encontraba recostado en una camilla. No recordaba haber llegado hasta allí. Se levantó rápidamente, le dolía la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación, al lugar donde sonaban las voces; inmediatamente guardaron silencio y bajaron la cabeza al darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Sin duda trataban de ocultar algo.

De pronto su amigo del alma, lo encaró. Lo conocía y sabía que en asuntos serios, él no le daría vueltas al asunto.

-…- respiró reuniendo valor para decir la verdad -_…Murió- _su voz se quebró.

-_¿Cu…cuándo…?-_

-… _Cuando… te… desmayaste…- _

Miró a los demás, esperando ver la farsa pintada en su rostro pero sólo consiguió convencerse de la realidad al ver sus caras tristes y ojos llorosos.

Se dejó caer al suelo derrotado, y no pudo evitar que amargas lágrimas surcaran su rostro, ella jamás volvería.

_Una semana después._

Miró el blanco sepulcro delante de él, su visita diaria… Suspiró; repentinamente una escena surgió en su mente…

_-El sueño…- _volvió su mirada al cielo –_esa noche… ella volvió únicamente para despedirse...- _

-_Quizá esa parte haya sido real- _se dijo a sí mismo.

_Nunca lo sabría, pero ella siempre estaría a su lado…_

_**-- Fin--**_

Gracias por leer.

Espero les haya gustado y de ser así...

Dejen review...

Un saludo de...

_**V**_aNisH oF _**D**_aRk


	2. Finαl originαl

**Disclαimer: **Nαruto no me pertenece (TT_TT) yα que de ser αsí Sαsuke hubierα vuelto α Konohα con Sαkurα o se hubierα enαmorαdo de mí... (Se vαle soñαr)

**Summαry: **Ellos susurrαn en voz bαjα... Se encuentrα en desventαjα... Ellα no es insensible... ¿Débil? siempre lo hα sido, y se odiα por eso... Él se fue... Pero yα no le αflige más... Αl fin, está de vueltα... Los tonos negro y cαrmesí predominαbαn... Distαnte, superior, orgulloso... No queríα sentirse vulnerαble... Αmαrgαs lágrimαs surcαn su rostro... Un sueño... te αmo... y siempre estαré α tu lαdo...

* * *

"_**Emociones Traicioneras"**_

_**Por: **__VaNisH oF DaRk_

Los párpados le pesan, está consciente pero no puede abrir los ojos aunque tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. No se mueve, su piel se sensibiliza y su oído se agudiza; atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Ningún sonido, solamente el viento.

Puede sentir el frío bajo sus pies, sin duda está descalza. Ella sabe que no está segura.

_**Angustia.**_

Abre sus ojos delicadamente casi con parsimonia. La luz es cegadora, parpadea varias veces y espera a que sus ojos se acostumbren. Se ve en una sala un tanto oscura rodeada de personas enmascaradas, está siendo observada por todos los allí presentes.

_Pero, ¿quiénes son ellos y por qué le resultan tan familiares? _No puede ver sus rostros sin embargo su presencia es tan conocida.

Ellos susurran en voz baja, sus voces suenan tan imperceptibles, si cierra los ojos no se daría cuenta de que están ahí, pero lo están. Y lo sabe.

_**Indiferencia.**_

_Regla 25: … no debe mostrar emociones… _Trata de poner cara de póker pero no lo logra, ella no es insensible, siempre ha sido _débil… débil, _se puede hacer algo.

_¡¿Cómo podía ella lograr algo así en un momento como ese?! _Seguramente él que inventó esa estúpida norma tenía la misma variedad de emociones que un cucurucho de azúcar puede mostrar.

Ella jamás ha sido inexpresiva más bien es un libro abierto a cualquiera… aunque la mayoría de las veces lo considera una virtud, en este momento no es su mejor carta…

_**Temor.**_

Pero hubo algo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Algo que ella no había notado. Habían retirado las caretas mostrando uno a uno su rostro.

_¡¿Pero qué…?! _No podía ser, debía estar alucinando… Eran ellos sus amigos, su única familia; pero es que no parecían ser ellos.

Sus caras deformadas en una sádica mueca de insana locura.

No quiere que se note lo cohibida que se encuentra, intenta parecer indiferente, pero nota su corazón desbocado y sus manos sudorosas… No durará por mucho tiempo así. Ellos la conocen, algunos mejor de lo que ella se conoce… Se da cuenta, realmente se encuentra en desventaja.

_**Desespero.**_

Les pregunta que hacen en ese sitio y que les sucede, pero no obtiene respuesta, a pesar de que la miran fijamente sólo siguen murmurando ignorándola.

Ella sigue preguntando, pero ellos sólo la observan; queda paralizada por la intensidad de sus miradas y sólo consigue murmurar cosas incoherentes.

Es como si fuera una sombra, sin voz ni voto… Ellos se muestran serios al finalizar de cuchichear, sus ojos vacíos como si carecieran de alma_. _

Jamás pensó encontrarse con esa indiferencia, que sólo pertenecía a una persona, él. En los ojos de los presentes también hay juicio._ Siguen mirando como si fuera la culpable, culpable ¡¿de qué?! _

No recuerda haber actuado en contra de sus intereses, ni siquiera una vez.

_**Odio.**_

Cierra los ojos con pesadez, tratando de sumergirse nuevamente en la oscuridad ya que sólo así conseguirá vislumbrar _La cálida luz de esperanza, _pero no descubre nada. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza buscando la salida de su pesadilla.

El nudo de su garganta se torna más pesado y un escozor entra en sus ojos _¡¿por qué tiene que ponerse a llorar en ese momento?! _El grito que desgarra su garganta jamás se oye…

Se está quebrando es _frágil_, a pesar de todos sus entrenamientos y esfuerzos siempre seguirá siendo _débil… _Y se odia por eso.

_**Tristeza.**_

Lo único que desea es que una persona aparezca para confortarla pero sabe que no será así. Él se fue. Desapareció de su vida, dejándola sola cuando ella le confesó su sentir.

—¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?! —Sus lágrimas rodaban libremente. —¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa! Ahora lo entiendo bien… —muchas de ellas terminaron en el suelo. —Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas… —intentó dar un paso al frente. —Para mí… ¡será lo mismo que estar sola!

—A partir de ahora… un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros.

—¡Yo…! —Finalmente avanzó hacia él. —¡Yo te amo mucho! ¡Si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no lo lamentarás! Cada día será la diversión, nosotros definitivamente seremos felices. ¡Haría todo por ti! ¡Tan sólo por favor…! ¡Quédate aquí…! Te ayudaré con tu venganza. ¡Haré algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Tan sólo por favor…! ¡Quédate aquí…! —Las lágrimas no cesaban de rodar por sus mejillas. —¡conmigo! Pero si no quieres quedarte… ¡Llévame contigo!

—Realmente eres una molestia. —Se giró hacia ella con una indescifrable sonrisa, a lo que ella se sorprendió y observó como él daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

—¡No te vayas! —Corrió hacia él, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que escuchará sus palabras y se detuviera. —¡Si lo haces gritaré! —con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de ella, congelando sus movimientos por la impresión.

—Sakura… —un triste viento soplaba elevando las hojas a su alrededor —Gracias_._

Trato de odiarlo y aún así lo buscó. Y él trato de matarla... pero ella todavía lo ama.

_**Mentira.**_

Él, al que sólo veía en sueños y que era él que la amaba como nadie jamás lo había hecho; él que en sus noches de entrega le decía con ternura infinita _te amo _y que le desgarraba el alma al darse cuenta de su ensoñación.

Y ella se excusaba diciendo que al menos en sus sueños era correspondida y que eran felices juntos… que _ingenua_. Tan sólo pensar el hecho de que él la llegase a amar, arrancaba una sonrisa de la persona más fría.

Eso le dolía, le estrujaba el corazón ¿_Acaso realmente se necesita uno para poder vivir?_, sin embargo ella continuaba sobreviviendo en base a sus _patéticas ilusiones_ cada que la cruda realidad aparecía ante sus ojos.

Cansada de vivir en el engaño, pero no por parte de los demás sino de sí misma… Sacude la cabeza como queriendo desaparecer sus sentimientos de debilidad y abre los ojos con una mirada que no da paso a la duda.

Como si ésta nunca hubiese existido en ella.

_**Fortaleza.**_

Es entonces cuando lo ve al fin, de pie frente a ella con esa expresión impasible, seria, orgullosa y arrogante, siempre con esa clara muestra de superioridad; hacia ella, hacia todos.

Pero no va a sucumbir esta vez ha decidido enfrentarse a la realidad, a esa que se muestra frente a ella a pesar de que no está muy segura de que sea real, pero lo sea o no, lo hará. Y sabe que lo logrará. Ya lo ha dicho y no se retractará. No esta vez.

Le muestra claramente en su mirada dulce y segura, que no está asustada, ya no. Él con superioridad y arrogancia la observa fijamente esperando que ella tímida le rehúya la mirada. Pero su espera es en vano.

Sus labios se curvan en una imperceptible sonrisa a la par que dice _Hmp! Molestia… _Eso es tan típico de él, ella no reacciona.

Baja la mirada. Se encuentra rodeada de gente pero se sabe más sola que nunca… y nota, por fin ha aceptado la realidad, ha caído en cuenta de que siempre estuvo sola y que siempre será así.

Pero ya no le aflige más…

_¿Qué sucede…? _Nota como él se mueve hacia ella y como la escena pierde luz.

_**Debilidad.**_

Con los ojos entornados a causa de la oscuridad percibe el movimiento de sus amigos… Se queda estática, no piensa huir. Repentinamente siente como algo cálido recorre su rostro, se lleva la mano a la mejilla _una lágrima… _Todo aquello que se prometió minutos antes cayó por la borda, ya no puede contenerse.

Percibe como se le escapa de las manos y es ahora cuando ve toda su vida frente a sus ojos, sus tristezas, cóleras, sus alegrías, decepciones, metas, deseos, sueños y sus recuerdos. Desde que llegó al mundo hasta ese momento. _¡Cuán rápido se esfuma la vida…!_

Los momentos vividos junto a su verdadera familia, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos elegidos. Sus progenitores ya no están a su lado, pero quedan sus amigos, fue por eso no se sintió sola después de la perdida.

Ella no quiere perderlos, no puede dejarse perder y aunque la cálida luz la rodea, ella no puede evitar luchar para regresar a la oscuridad que la atemoriza… Sabe que la están esperando, escucha sus voces anhelantes suplicándole su vuelta…

La necesitan, en realidad la necesitan. Una oleada de felicidad le inunda el corazón, y se esfuerza. Debe volver, debe conseguirlo. Después de todo ella no los dejará solos… ellos son su debilidad.

_Te… Te amo._

Y vuelve la oscuridad.

De nuevo junto a ellos, los que la esperan… se deja caer de rodillas… levanta la vista y se encuentra con sus caras. Ya no están deformadas, ya no tienen máscaras, vuelven a ser los mismos y la miran con una sincera sonrisa en sus rostros…

Lágrimas de felicidad escapan de sus orbes jade, ellos la observan con cariño incluso él, y cada uno le tiende la mano como apoyo esperando que ella se levante… Sonríe con ternura y seca sus húmedas mejillas.

Se ríe quedamente al darse cuenta.

Al fin.

Está de vuelta.

--

Dos jóvenes y una mujer con semblante desolado miran el lacerado cuerpo de una chica recostada en una camilla de hospital.

—Dígame… —su mirada zafiro clavada en el suelo —… ¿Cuánto tardará… en despertar?

—Ella… está en coma… —se lamentó la mejor médico, la mujer rubia —No sabemos cuándo despertará… —Mirando a la joven con el dolor de una madre…

—¡¿Pero… ella… despertará, cierto…?! —Trata de no perder la esperanza. La mujer lo miró con compasión, cuando iba a responder fue interrumpida…

—Lo hará… —sus orbes azabaches mostrando una ternura que jamás pareció existir en ellos. —…Ella es fuerte—

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero asintieron confiando en sus palabras, él nunca se equivoca después de todo es un genio.

_Un mes después_.

Pipipipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Un par de ojos negros como el ébano se abren con desesperación e impotencia —¡Enfermera! —No puede hacer más que gritar… —¡Auxilio, se muere….!

—Rápido… desfibrilador…

—Despejen…

…

—Una vez más…

—¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes! Te necesito…. ¡Vuelve! —Las lágrimas caen como cascadas sin poder detenerlas. No permitirá que se vaya.

—Te… te amo… —Ella no lo dejará… como lo hicieron los demás.

—Despejen…

…

— Signos vitales estables… —limpiándose el sudor del rostro y echando una fugaz mirada llena de compasión al desconsolado muchacho, sintiendo una oleada tristeza por la repentina confesión de éste. _Se debe de decir las cosas cuando hay oportunidad. _Fue tarde para él.

--

—¿Qué sucedió? —gritó escandalosamente como solía ser. _Hmp! ella lo habría reprimido. _

Él no contestó se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ya… Ya está bien… ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—… —suspiró pesadamente, era el único que comprendía a sus amigos.

Ella siempre lo amó, aún cuando él los traicionó al marcharse. Pensó que nunca sería correspondida pero él… la amaba demasiado, desde siempre; sólo que jamás lo dijo… La estaba protegiendo de sus enemigos…

Estaba arrepentido de no hacérselo saber antes. Hubiera podido dejar su venganza por ella, pero sentía que necesitaba liberar su corazón para estar con ella. Y si la llevaba consigo ella correría peligro…

Por eso la dejó aquella noche.

Mientras el chico de ojos zafiro era feliz por ambos, sabía que cuando ella despertase, él no perdería el tiempo y que ella lo aceptaría… Los quería tanto al fin y al cabo él era su mejor amigo y ella su mejor amiga… su hermanita. _Ellos realmente merecían ser felices._

—Ella volverá… —le tocaba al zafiro dar palabras de aliento ahora. —Tenlo por seguro… —dijo con una sonrisa, las miradas se cruzaron, gratitud, y se dio un entendimiento sin palabras. Luego se marchó.

Él se quedo sentado en un sofá junto a la camilla, ya recuperado del susto vivido. La mirada de tristeza infinita completamente perdida… se dejó llevar por un ligero sueño, hacía días que no descansaba bien.

Había caído en la seducción de Morfeo y no notó como ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño y sus parpados comenzaban a temblar.

Lentamente abrió los ojos… que entrecerró inmediatamente a causa de la luz. Mira a su alrededor con curiosidad y se descubre en una habitación sencilla amenizada del lado derecho con un florero que lleva sus flores favoritas, narcisos y un peluche en una mesita.

Al voltear el rostro sus preciosos orbes jades se abrieron con sorpresa, él estaba dormido en un sofá al lado de su cama, su respiración tranquila e imperceptible y su semblante preocupado hacían que se viera mucho más guapo, pero hubo algo que no le gustó.

En su pálido rostro se puede apreciar la marca que dejó el llanto, la duda la asaltó _¡¿Acaso él estuvo llorando por ella?! No eso no podía ser, ella jamás lo había visto llorar. _Podría jurar haber escuchado su voz en su sueño… Lástima que no lo recordaba con claridad.

Dormido se veía tan alcanzable, pero cuando estaba despierto era tan distante, como desearía poder romper esa barrera…

Trato de mover su cuerpo pero se le dificultó, y por primera vez desde que estaba consciente el dolor apareció. Reuniendo fuerzas y respirando agitadamente a causa del sufrimiento en su magullado cuerpo, consiguió acostarse de lado, para poder observarlo cómodamente.

Luego de un rato, él despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración entrecortada, había soñado que ella se iba, que moría en sus brazos por obra de su hermano, su peor enemigo. El mismo que asesinó a todo su clan con excepción de él, con la intención de probar su poderío en un futuro.

Se encontraba tan agitado que no reparó como un par de ojos de un verde impresionante lo observaban atemorizados. Cuando por fin se relajó, volteó a verla, quería comprobar si se encontraba a salvo…

_No es verdad… Que mala pasada… _Un engaño más de su mente para hacer latir a su corazón. _Como desearía que no fuese mentira… _y se frotó los ojos para alejar su alucinación, pero cuando volvió a mirar… esos ojos jade parpadearon para mirarlo fijamente… _¡¿Entonces…….?! _

Quedó paralizado, un cúmulo de sensaciones revolviéndose en su pecho… Una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas inundando sus ojos… Se lanzó contra ella, apresurándose a estrecharla posesivamente sin dejar de sonreír, ni de llorar…

No cabía en sí de felicidad, _había vuelto._

Ella enrojeció al sentir su abrazo, su corazón latía alocadamente y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa… Lo había recordado, fue herida de gravedad al protegerlo…

Ella es médico y no pudo curarse… pensó que moriría pero no importaba, lo había salvado.

Él la separó de sí y la miró, estaba sonriendo _¿Cómo podía sonreírle si por culpa de él estaba así? Debería odiarlo… _Sintió como unas delicadas manos le limpiaban las lágrimas derramadas… No sintió vergüenza, su orgullo no importaba ahora. Y a pesar del miedo que sentía resolvió por confesarse.

—Te amo… —mientras perdía sus fríos orbes azabaches en los expresivos jades de ella.

—Yo nunca… deje de amarte…—ella rompió el contacto. —Y… nunca dejaré… de hacerlo… —hablando con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo sé. —Tomó el mentón de la chica obligándole a verlo a la cara. —Yo jamás permitiré que me dejes.

Ella lo miró expectante, espero para oír aquello que anhelaba escuchar…

—Cásate conmigo…

Ella lo miró, podía ver en sus ojos el destello de amor y de esperanza; realmente lo había conseguido, ella extinguió su soledad… La de ambos.

Le tomó el rostro con sus manos y lo acercó a ella, fundiéndose en un pasional beso.

Solo espera que él haya entendido su respuesta...

**--- Fin---**

* * *

¡¡Lo conseguí!! De repente un flαsh me recordó que lo hαbíα enviαdo por mαil. Este es el finαl originαl de lα historiα y en mi opinión el más lindo…

Soy pαrtidαriα del club de los finαles felices, pero un αmigo me convenció de que erα ridículo y lo cαmbié. Luego leyó el otro y dijo que estαbα peor… en fin, luego me confesó que erα porque αmα los zombis e historiα sin zombis, historiα que no vαle lα penα. ¡Hombres!

Bueno, ustedes decidirán. Ja ne.


End file.
